Cinderella, the REAL version
by HAHA-YOU-FELL
Summary: Some think Cinderella was all perfict and inosent, well I can tell you how horrbul she realy was, and how many lies she's had you blieve.


Everybody knows the story of Cinderella or at least they think they do, but I'll let you know the REAL story because no one has ever hear my side of the story. Everyone knows me as the oldest evil stepsister, but I'm really not that evil. My name is Melody and my sister's name is Lila, people would always think we were the nicest people ever, but then Cinderella came along, but I'm getting ahead of my self, let me start at the begging when Lila and I first met Cinderella.

Lila and I were just sitting around when our mother came in with her new husband, and Cinderella. Mother told us to be nice to Cinderella, and we tried, we really did. When Mother and step father left, I tried to nice to Cinderella,

"Hi!" I said to her holding my hand out for her to shake it, "I'm Melody and this is Lila, its nice to meet you, Cinderella."

Cinderella looked at my hand, then, out of no were, she hit my arm, casing me to scream.

"What did you do that for?" I yelled.

"Yeah!" Lila yelled as she jumped off the couch, "All she did was say 'hi,' and then you hit her!"

"No I didn't," Cinderella yelled back.

Suddenly Mother and stepfather came running in.

"What's going on here?" Mother yelled, "Why is everyone screaming?"

Suddenly Cinderella burst into tears.

"I-I-I was just trying to be nice to Melody and L-Lila, when Melody came up and H-h-hit me."

"What!" I yelled, I couldn't bleave what I was hearing, who does this girl think she is anyway.

"No she didn't!" Lila screamed in my deface, "Cinderella hit Melody."

"N-no I didn't," Cinderella said back, tears still running down her face, "Why are you so mean! I-I just said hi, and y-you hit me,"

"Melody! Lila! Both of you go to your room!" Mother yelled, her face red with anger

"But-but!"

"Listen to your mother!" Stepfather yelled, "Now go!"

"Fine!" Lila yelled. Her I and went to our room. As we walked out of the room, out of the corner of my eye I saw Cinderella shoot us an evil grin.

The next day I saw Cinderella walking down the hall. She was holding something I couldn't see, but after yesterday's performance, I knew it couldn't be good.

"Hey Cindy!" I called to her, trying to sound as if I weren't still mad at her. Cinderella quickly hid whatever she had behind her back.

"Don't call me Cindy" she replied sharply.

"What's that?" I asked trying to see what was behind her back.

"Nothing," she replied quickly.

"Then let me see." I replied

"Okay," Cinderella replied as she showed what she had. She took a gold cup from behind her back.

"Where did you get that?" I yelled

"Your mom's room," she replied smugly

"Well put it back, mom will kill you!" _what is wrong with this girl_, I thought.

"Don't you mean she'll kill you?" Cinderella replied, "You're the one who broke it."

"What?" I asked, suddenly Cinderella threw the golden cup into a wall casing it to shatter.

"Wow, why'd you do that Melody?" Cinderella asked, her eyes laughing at me.

Mother came running in again at the wrong time.

"Is that my gold cup, my valuable golden cup?" Mother yelled when she saw the shattered cup; she looked like she was going to kill whoever did it.

"I tried to stop her mother," Cinderella said innocently, "but then she called me a baby and threw the cup across the room."

Of corse I tried to defend myself, but again, mother believed Cinderella and sent me to my room.

Later that day Cinderella ran into my room.

"What do you want," I asked coldly without looking at her.

"I just wanted to apologies," she said with a sweet smile, I'm sorry."

I couldn't believe it, was Cinderella being series.

"Really?" I asked finally looking up at her

"Yeah," she answered, her sweet smile turned into a smug grin, "I'm sorry your mom's so dumb! How else can she blame you for everything I did!"

Now usually I'm a nice person, but when someone insults my mother, they better be behind a bodyguard. I was just about to teach this girl a lesson when we herd a voice from the door.

"Her mom's a what,"

_BUSTED!_ I thought Cinderella turned around and saw my mother standing right behind her.

"So it was you who did all that stuff," Mother yelled, "I was just about to tell you girls we were invited to the Ball, but I'm afraid Cinderella will not be joining us."

"What!" Cinderella yelled, I couldn't bleave my eyes, Cinderella getting in trouble; this is to good to be true.

"I'm sorry Cinderella," Mother told her, "you have to pay off that golden cup you broke. You'll be home cleaning the house until we get back."

"That's not fair!" Cinderella yelled as mother walked away, then she looked at me, "I hope you're happy." She said.

"I am." I answered

"Don't look so happy," she said, "I'll be at that ball, and I'll dance the price himself, you'll see."

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

"Sure you will," I said sarcastically as Cinderella walked out of the room.

I couldn't believe it, not only was I at the ball, but Cinderella wasn't even there to ruin it. Everything was great until _she_ came. _She_ was Cinderella. Not only was Cinderella at the ball, but she was wearing Mother's julery, Lila's glass slippers, and my, you heard me, my silver dress. Now I know most of you think that some "fairy godmother" came a granted Cinderella all these wishes, well that could not be more wrong, Cinderella just stole all this stuff from us. Just when I was about to give Cinderella a piece of my mind, the prince walked up to her and began to dance. I couldn't believe it! The girl who hits me, brakes valuable things, insults my family and steels our stuff is dancing with the prince! How unfair! They were dancing for hours when at midnight she had to leave and dropped one of Lila's shoes. Later the next day the prince came to our house him self, returned the shoe and asked Cinderella to marry him. Now I know a lot of you were thinking that the prince would take the shoe and have every girl try it on. He didn't, instead he just married Cinderella. Now your probably wondering how Mother, Lila and I became "the evil step mother and step sisters," well Cinderella told the prince her fake version of the story, and somehow people spiced up that version to make Cinderella look better and make it look like we tortured Cinderella and made her our servant. Now Mother Lila and I are that brat's servants, and doing whatever she says. I still can't believe the little brat won in THE END.


End file.
